C.U.T.T.E.R.F.I.S.H
C.U.T.T.E.R.F.I.S.H (C'atastrophic '''U'nidentified 'T'raumatizing 'T'error of 'E'ternal 'R'epulsion with a 'F'reakishly 'I'diotic 'S'ense of 'H'umor) is a huge blimp and is considered the god and lord of all bloons. It is an insanely strong and deadly with a variety of attacks. Only rivalled by T.O.T.M.G.S.R.O.C.K. and B.L.O.O.N.N.U.K.E. 5. It was mentioned for the first time in a comment for T.O.T.M.G.S.R.O.C.K.. It moves at a '''VERY SLOW speed. It would make a red bloon look like a pink bloon if matched with it at terms of speed. It has 123,456,789,000 health. Appearance It is a blimp in the shape of a DDT but with rocky plates instead of metal. It's colour scheme is of DDT but is reddish-brown with darker patches. It also has creepy large eyes with W-shaped pupils. Its main body has large flaps of skin shaped like fins. It has long 8 tentacles, 4 on one side and 4 on the other. There is a drill, a circular blade, a chainsaw, a handsaw, a knife, a double-bladed axe, a mace, and a trident at the end of each arm. Immunities *All sharp attacks *All magic, plasma, or fire based attacks *All methods of stunning *All methods of slowing Attacks *'Tentacle Bash' C.U.T.T.E.R.F.I.S.H will bash all towers in range with his tentacles. This is his basic attack. Each attack will take away 10 HP. *'Sepia Blindness' Taunt: "Now you see me, now you don't!" C.U.T.T.E.R.F.I.S.H will squirt a BIG glob of sepia on a group of towers. The said towers will be initially immobilized for 2 seconds and then will attack at a slowed speed for 5 seconds. *'A Knife In The Back' Taunt: "It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend." C.U.T.T.E.R.F.I.S.H will whip the nearest tower and make it attack nearby towers with throwing knives for 5 seconds. *'Whirlpool' Taunt: "I wish you a watery death." C.U.T.T.E.R.F.I.S.H will create a whirlpool in all water bodies on the map which will cause all water-based towers in tower to sink and be destroyed. *'Atomic Blizzard' Taunt: "What happened, gone nuclear?" C.U.T.T.E.R.F.I.S.H will cause all nuclear bombs known including some infused with quarks, to be bombed on half the towers onscreen. Towers will not be able to be placed on the affected area for 1 minute. *'Chopper Chopper' Taunt: "This chopper'll chop you good!" C.U.T.T.E.R.F.I.S.H will spawn 5 Apache Primes which will attack all monkeys onscreen for 3 seconds. *'Blade Maelstrom' Taunt: "What's the matter Tacky? Am I stealing something?" C.U.T.T.E.R.F.I.S.H will create a vortex of blades all over the screen for 8 seconds. The towers which will be slashed with the blades will lose 5 HP per hit. All Blade Shooters, and all subsequent upgrades will not be able to attack for 8 seconds. *'Attack Of The Cutterfish' Taunt: "Go forth my children and annihilate!" C.U.T.T.E.R.F.I.S.H will continuously spawn mini cutterfishes which are micro-ized version of the guy itself for 10 seconds. They will attack nearby towers with drills, axes, and maces. *'Chipmunk Laugh' Taunt: "Just Laugh Out Loud!" C.U.T.T.E.R.F.I.S.H will laugh a chipmunk laugh SOOO loudly that all towers in his range will be stunned for 10 seconds. *'Poseidon's Trident' Taunt: "By the power of the god of the sea!" C.U.T.T.E.R.F.I.S.H's trident will glow and he will stab the most expensive tower. The said tower will be struck by a stream of water from the sky and then sharks will plummet onto it to kill it. Towers would not be able to be placed on the affected place. *'Machine Turned Bad' Taunt: "All your machine are belong to us." C.U.T.T.E.R.F.I.S.H will send out a shockwave which will make all mechanical towers onscreen attack the towers for 10 seconds. Afterwards they will die (what? machines can't die) and their HP will be added to C.U.T.T.E.R.F.I.S.H. *'Suckers' Taunt: "Suckers!" C.U.T.T.E.R.F.I.S.H will latch onto a tower with its suckers. The said tower will be given a task, due to which it will leave the screen for 5 seconds. When it will return it will explode after 2 seconds. Backstory Hundreds of years ago, before Monkus Prime was formed, a distant planet called BLN-137 (called Bloontopia B by modern scientists) was destroyed. Its core got filled with mystical dark energy which caused it to expand and implode, resulting in the explosion and total destruction of BLN-137. The remains of the planet and the dark energy was radiated into outer space. This was only the beginning of the universe's worst nightmare. A form of energy known as the M-Force started to pull particles from nearby to form Monkus Prime. Some M-Force got combined with the dark energy. The resulting fusion caused the birth of C.U.T.T.E.R.F.I.S.H, at first it was a microbe sized piece of rock and dark energy. It reached Monkus Prime's atmosphere and crashed into a lake, which is now called the Pond of Genesis, where it grew and evolved. Afterwards when it grew to a size of a modern monkey, it started to come out of its lake and started to feed on the eggs of Primlogytes (ancestors of modern monkeys). Ancient artifacts show a giant cone shaped thing with long tentacles eating eggs. After tens of thousands of years it grew to a gigantic size and started feeding on primitive monkeys. Then some sort of huge four armed humanoid defeated the brute, as shown by ancient artifacts. After millions of years, the monkeys advanced and the behemoth somehow got resurrected and wreaked havoc on the monkey race. But the monkeys, with their advanced weaponry can fight head on with the behemoth. At least that's what they hope. Trivia *This is obviously based on a user who made BTD7: M.R, AMWN, and is now working on Bloons: Reversed with the collaboration of another user. *This is my first joke conception that's not a typo. *After TOTMGsRock and BloonNuke5 made T.O.T.M.G.S.R.O.C.K. and B.L.O.O.N.N.U.K.E. 5. I wanted to make one also. Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:User References Category:User Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons